1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nail cartridge for a pneumatic nail driving device, more particularly to a nail cartridge for a pneumatic nail driving device with a nail pushing plate that is capable of moving in a longitudinal direction and a transverse direction relative to the longitudinal direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional pneumatic nail driving device 10 which includes an air gun body 11, a nail cartridge 20 connected to the air gun body 11 and adapted to receive nails 30 therein, and a guiding plate 12 facing and cooperating with an end face of the nail cartridge 20 to define a nail feeding passage therebetween so that the nails 30 in the nail cartridge 20 can be pneumatically driven through the nail feeding passage.
The nail cartridge 20 includes an elongated housing 21 extending in a longitudinal direction and defining therein a nail groove for receiving the nails 30, a plunger 22 disposed and movable in the longitudinal direction in the nail groove in the housing 21, and an urging member 222 for urging the plunger 22 to push the nails 30 in the nail groove to move toward the guiding plate 12.
The pneumatic nail driving device 10 is disadvantageous in that since the plunger 22 is disposed in the nail groove, refill of the nails 30 into the housing 21 requires detachment of the plunger 22 from the housing 21 for clearing the nail groove. The detachment and subsequent assembly of the plunger 22 is laborious and time-consuming.